emmett apronta mais uma
by runa cullen black
Summary: atenção: contem palmadas disciplinares, não sexuais, não gosta não leia.


_**Oi pessoal. Essa será minha primeira one shot, se gostarem, continuarei fazendo mais.**_

_**Meu presente, pelos comentários. Obrigado.**_

_**Leitora, se não gosta da historia e acha tudo bobagens, então não leia ok. **_

_**Espero que gostem.**_

_**Pov. emmett**_

Droga, meu pai vai me matar quando chegar depois do trabalho. Tudo por culpa do Edward, que não me avisou que o diretor da escola, estava vendo a minha briga com o fedorento do Embry. Desde que os pais de embry, resolveram tira-lo da escola, da reserva de La pus e coloca-lo na nossa escola, há dois meses, eu não tenho mais sossego. Esse lobisomem de uma figa fica me provocando constantemente, me insultando, e eu fiquei quieto até agora a pouco. Meu pai tinha me repreendido por ficar arrumando encrenca na escola, e me disse que se acontecesse novamente, eu ia levar uma surra, mas isso já faz uns anos. Agora estou aqui na sala de espera do diretor esperando minha mãe vir me buscar, o pior e que o cão fedorento, esta na minha frente rindo do meu nervosismo...

-emmett cullen, o que você aprontou dessa vez?-minha mãe chegou me repreendendo e me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

-desculpe mamãe. -pedi humildemente,quem sabe minha mãe me ajudasse conversando com meu pai.

Minha mãe, não disse nada, e foi em direção à mesa da secretaria.

-com licença, sou a senhora cullen, e o diretor esta a minha espera. -mamãe disse pra secretaria, que começou a respirar com dificuldade, pela beleza de minha mãe. Imagina se ela visse meu pai, RS, ia ter um infarto kk, agora eu quero ver, só quando o diretor ver minha mãe pessoalmente...

-pode entrar senhora cullen, o diretor esta esperando. -disse a secretaria, minha mãe agradeceu, e veio ao meu lado me puxando pelo cotovelo, para a sala do diretor, fiquei constrangido por causa de embry, que não parava de rir da minha cara.

Mamãe abriu a porta ainda me segurando, e o diretor disse para nos sentarmos sem nos olhar, pois estava de costas, pegando uma xícara de café e bebendo.

-a senhora, aceita uma xícara de café, senhora cullen?-o diretor ofereceu por educação, ainda sem olhar para nos, que já estávamos sentados em frente a sua mesa.

-não senhor, Tânner, obrigado. -mamãe agradeceu, e senhor Tanner se virou nos olhando e começou a se engasgar, espirrando café em suas roupas e no chão, abaixei a cabeça pra disfarçar a gargalha que eu queria soltar pra minha mãe não ver.

-tudo bem, senhor Tanner?-mamãe perguntou preocupada, e eu queria rir da minha mãe por ela não perceber que, o diretor se engasgou por causa dela.

-t... Ta.. tudo bem, senhora cullen.-kkk o diretor começou a gaguejar. Não aguentei, e dei risada...

_**-emmett!**_

-desculpe mãe, desculpe senhor diretor. -pedi parando de rir,se minha mãe ficasse brava comigo,ela não iria me ajudar.

-bom senhora cullen, seu filho entrou em um briga com outro aluno, e nessa escola não toleramos esse tipo de comportamento, ele vai levar uma suspensão de três dias, mas se o senhor emmett entrar em outra briga, eu terei que expulsa-lo desse colégio. -abaixei a cabeça de vergonha.

-pode ter certeza, senhor Tanner, que isso não ira mais acontecer, certo meu jovem?-mamãe me perguntou severamente.

-sim senhora!

Trim. trim. trim.

O telefone tocou, e o senhor Tanner atendeu. Era a secretaria dizendo, que a mãe de Henry tinha fechado. O diretor pegou uma papelada, e entregou a minha mãe.

-assine aqui, senhora cullen, e estão dispensados. -mamãe assinou o papel e se levantou.

-Obrigado senhor Tanner, tenho certeza que esse episódio, não voltara a acontecer. -mamãe disse, apertando a mão do diretor.

-vamos emmett?-me levantei, e segui minha mãe.

Passamos pela mãe de embry, e fomos para o carro de minha mãe, ela andava em silencio.

Entramos no carro. Fomos para casa, no mais absoluto silencio. Minha mãe estava tão silenciosa, que comecei a ficar com medo, pelo seu olhar, dava pra saber que ela estava muito brava comigo, normalmente quando faço algo de errado, ela briga comigo na hora e não fica assim silenciosa.

Chegamos a casa, e quando comecei a desafivelar o cinto de segurança, minha mãe já estava ao meu lado abrindo aporta, tirei o cinto de segurança e mamãe me pegou pela orelha me puxando pra fora do carro, com força me fazendo gemer de dor.

-au,au,aii,mãeee isso doí...

-espera só, ate seu pai chegar à casa jovem, ai sim, você vai ver o que è dor. -mamãe me disse brava.

Fui arrastando ate meu quarto pelas orelhas, e minha mãe me largou em cima da cama.

-quantas vezes, eu já te disse para não arrumar brigas, emmett?-to ferrado, minha mãe ta muito brava.

-desculpe mãe, ele não parava de me provocar, eu... Eu me irritei, e perdi a cabeça.

-se irritar não e motivos para briga jovem. Você vai ficar aqui de castigo, ate seu pai chegar, entendido?

-sim senhora. -respondi, dando meu olhar de cachorro abandonado, mas minha mãe nem ligou, e saiu de meu quarto.

Agora sim, estou oficialmente fudido, pela cara da minha mãe, ela não vai me ajudar. Passei o resto da tarde no meu quarto, vi meus irmãos chegando da escola, e logo depois, indo para uma caçada. O tempo foi passando, e ouvi o barulho do carro do meu pai. Sentei na minha cama. comecei a prestar atenção nos meus pais, pra ver se eles, iam ou não falar de mim. Mas pro meu azar, eu não escutei nada.

toc toc toc

Pulei da cama com o susto que levei, meu pai subiu as escadas tão silenciosamente, que nem com minha super audição percebi.

-entre. -disse nervoso.

Meu pai entrou. e ele estava muito calmo. È to fudido. Meu pai apontou pra cama querendo que eu me sentasse. Depois que sentei meu pai cruzou os braços, e ficou dando passos pra trás e pra frente, me encarando. Abaixei a cabeça.

-olhe pra mim filho. -papai pediu calmamente, e eu olhei em seus olhos que já estavam escurecendo.

-me desculpe pai. -pedi, fazendo cara de inocente.

-emmett, eu já estou cansado dessas brigas, sempre, tenho que ficar te relembrando, para que você controle seu temperamento, mas não esta adiantando, não è mesmo emmett. -o tom na voz de meu pai, me dizia que ele já estava ficando irritado, fiquei quieto.

**-lhe fiz uma pergunta, emmett cullen.** -papai começou a levantar a voz, me encolhi.

-sinto muito, senhor, mas aquele lobisomem filho da puta, não parava de me atormentar pai, vive falando mal de mim e de vocês, dizem que são melhores que nós, e vivem fazendo piadinhas a nosso respeito. Desculpe-me pai, mas eu não aguentei as provocações dele e. -meu pai levantou a mão, para que eu parasse de falar.

-era isso mesmo que ele estava fazendo emmett, te provocando. Mas eu já te disse varias vezes, que você não deve responder a essas provocações, nem verbalmente e muito menos fisicamente, não já lhe disse isso meu jovem?-meu pai meio que me repreendeu, e eu comecei a ficar bravo com meu pai.

Como meu pai, pode querer que eu aceite, provocações e não me defenda? Isso já e demais.

-não vou aceitar porra de provocação nenhuma...

**-cala a sua boca,** com quem você pensa que esta falando emmett, eu sou seu pai e exijo respeito. -meu pai gritou comigo furioso,abaixei os olhos.

-emmett, ele só te provocou, porque sabe que você vai querer briga, porque você acha que ele não provoca seus irmãos hum. Porque seus irmãos não vão revida, então ele desiste, mas como ele sabe que você adora uma luta, ele te provoca você ainda não percebeu, que tudo isso è para que, eles arrumem um motivo para que os humanos descubram que existimos e tente nos matar, ou ter que nos mudar.

Fiquei pensando em tudo que meu pai disse, e ele tava certo, meu pai, SEMPRE ta certo. Olhei pro meu pai, e ele estava olhando pro teto, e pressionando o nariz com os dedos, estava tentando se acalmar.

-emmett, você lembra-se da ultima bronca, em que te dei por brigar, na escola filho?

E lógico que me lembrava, eu quebrei o nariz de um garoto, que não parava de perturbar minha irmãzinha alie. Ele passou por trás dela, e apertou a bunda dela, e ela gritou de susto, quando eu percebi já tinha dado uma pancada nele, e meus irmãos estavam me segurando. E ainda foi uma sorte eu não ter apanhado minha mãe, me socorreu bem na hora que meu pai, estava tirando o cinto, mas eu fiquei um bom tempo de castigo.

-sim senhor. -respondi meu pai com um sorriso de lado, me lembrando da confusão que foi.

-posso saber o que è engraçado, meu jovem?-merda meu pai viu meu sorriso.

-desculpe senhor.

-o que eu disse que, aconteceria se você voltasse a brigar novamente, emmett?-meu pai me perguntou, e eu meio que me senti com vergonha de dizer, que ele ia me dar uma surra, se eu brigasse novamente.

-porque eu tenho que dizer, se você já sabe, que droga- falei rudemente.

Meu pai chegou ao meu lado tão rápido, e me pegou pela orelha me puxando para ficar em pé.

-own, aii paii, ai-meu pai continuou apertando minha orelha, me fazendo sentir mais dor ainda, ele começou a me arrastar para o banheiro do meu quarto.

-paraaa paiii,sinto muitoo.

Meu pai, nada disse, e ainda estava com uma expressão furiosa. Entramos no banheiro e meu pai me soltou no canto perto da pia, ele pegou uma barra de sabão, abriu o pacote e começou a esfregar a barra debaixo da água, fazendo muita espuma. Merda meu pai vai lavar minha boca, o gosto do sabão é tão horrível, que vou ficar sentindo ele por horas.

-vem aqui emmett. - papai mandou apontando o dedo para seus pés.

-desculpe papai, não preciso disso não, eu não vou mais falar palavrãooo paii. - choraminguei infantil mente pro meu pai.

-vem aqui, AGORA, emmett cullen!

-por favoorr, nãooo paiii, me desculpaaa...

-emmett, emmett, não me faça perder o resto da minha paciência. Vem aqui!

-mas... -meu pai pós a barra na pia, e me pegou pelo braço me fazendo virar, e desceu a mão sem dó no meu traseiro, me fazendo pular.

_**"quando**_ PAFT* aiii

_**"eu mandar**_ PAFT* desculpaaa

_**"você fazer**_ PAFT* aaauu

_**"algo**_ PAFT* paaraaa

_**"você faça**_ PAFT* porr favoorr

_**"entendeu jovem**_ PAFT* siiimm

Meu pai parou de me bater, e enfiou a barra de sabão na minha boca. Depois me fez ficar na frente da pia e de costa pra ele, eu não tava entendendo nada, a próxima coisa que meu pai fez foi abaixar minha bermuda, e fiquei apavorado.

-você vai ficar com esse sabão na boca, por cinco minutos e enquanto isso, eu já vou começar a esquentar seu traseiro por você ser tão desrespeitoso comigo jovem, e nem adianta cuspir a barra ou engolir ela, porque se você fizer isso, vou colocar outro e vou continuar te esquentando, só que com meu cinto. -to lascado mesmo.

Hoje meu pai vai me esfolar. Meu pai começou a me bater de novo.

paft* paft* paft* paft* paft* hmmnn

paft* paft* paft* paft* paft*uuumm

paft* paft* paft* paft* paft*aaiiimmm

paft* paft* paft* paft* paft*huunnnn

paft* paft* paft* paft* paft*hmmmiii

Enquanto meu pai esquentava meu traseiro que não parava de latejar, eu tentava não gritar de dor, se não ia derrubar a porcaria do sabão, e ai sim meu pai iria arrancar minha pele. Nas ultimas palmadas, não aguentei e comecei a gemer de dor. Papai parou de me bater, e levantou minha bermuda.

-emmett, pode tirar o sabão. E quero você no canto do quarto, em um minuto. -papai disse e saiu do banheiro.

Corri pra lavar a minha boca, e o que eu mais queria agora era escovar meus dentes pra tirar esse gosto horrível de minha boca, mas meu pai nunca nos deixa, porque diz que é um castigo, e nos merecemos um gosto horrível na boca por falar palavrão.

Sai do banheiro esfregando minha bunda, que não parava de doer, e só de imaginar, que eu ainda vou levar uma surra, por causa da briga na escola eu fico com mais medo e nervoso. Fui pro canto do meu quarto, meu pai tinha saído do meu quarto, e não sei pra onde ele foi.

Depois de meia hora de castigo no canto, meu pai entrou no quarto, ele tinha ido trocar de roupa.

-pode sair do canto emmett. -meu pai disse, e eu me virei para olha-lo fazendo beicinho de manha, quem sabe assim meu pai, pegasse leve comigo.

-não adianta fazer beicinho não, você vai apanhar, e vamos ver se de agora em diante você pare de revida, provocações dos outros. -meu pai disse tirando o cinto, e se sentando na beira da minha cama enquanto enrolava uma boa parte do cinto na mão. Comecei a engolir minha saliva e veneno com dificuldade.

-tire a bermuda emmett, e sobre meu colo. -papai me mandou, e eu fiquei paralisado de medo. Não obedeci.

**-AGORA, EMMETT CULLEN.** - papai gritou furioso, e resolvi obedecer antes que não sobre nem minhas cinzas, tirei minha bermuda e a coloquei em cima da cadeira, depois fui em passos lentos ate que meu pai que me puxou pro seu colo me segurando com firmeza e puxando minha cueca ate meus joelhos, suspirei constrangido.

Meu pai já me viu pelado varias vezes, mais ainda fico com vergonha.

-porque você vai levar essa surra, emmett. -papai perguntou.

-porque eu briguei e desobedeci ao senhor, sinto muito paiii. - respondi já começando a choramingar, meu pai não disse mais nada e começou a descer o cinto na minha bunda dolorida.

slap* auuu slap*ownn slap*aoouu

slap*aiaiaiii slap*aaiieee slap*aaiii

slap*paiii parraa slap*poorr aiii slap* por favooorr

slap* auuuu slap*descullpaaa slap*paraa paiii

slap*ownnn slap*aaiiii slap* sinto muitooo

slap*aiiieee slap* para papai slap* por favoorrr

slap*ppapaiiii slap*aaaiiiieee slap*desculpaaa

slapaaooouuu* slap*aii desculpaa slap*desculpaaa

slap*por favorrr slap*sintoo muitooo slap*ta doendooo

slap*paraaa slap*doeeee slap*aiiiii

-è pra doer emmett, quem sabe assim você comece a obedecer. -papai disse enquanto descia as cintadas, sem dó nas minhas coxas.

slap*perdaooo slap*aiiiee slap*me perdoooa slap*owmmm

**não **slap* aiiiiii

**quero** slap* ownnnn

**mais** slap* descuulpaaa

**saber** slap* paiii porr favorr

**que**slap* aiiiiiee

**você** slap* aaauuu

**anda **slap* perdaaooo

**brigando** slap* parraaa

**na** slap* siintooo muitooo

**escola **slap* aauuuu

**entendeu** slap* aaiiii

**jovem?** slap* ssiimmm

**nunca** slap* descullpaaa

**mais **slap* ssiimm senhorrr

Meu pai parou de me bater, e começou a fazer carinho em minhas costas, tentando me acalmar, mas minha bunda doía muito, e eu não conseguia parar de chorar e soluçar.

-shhh... shhh... Calma, campeão. -papai tentou me consolar, parei de chorar mas continuei fungando, meu pai me levantou e me sentou em seu colo, passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço, e fiquei aspirando o perfume de meu pai tentando me acalmar.

-desculpaa paiii...

-calma filho, você foi punido e esta perdoado, eu te amo meu campeão.

-também te amooo, papaiii.

-você não quer se vestir, filho?- papai disse e eu nem lembrava que estava pelado no colo do meu pai, me levantei gemendo de dor e constrangido.

meu pai também se levantou e foi no meu armário pegando uma calça de pijama e uma cueca.

-nãoo pai, por favorr, não me faça colocar cueca. -choraminguei pro meu pai, ele me olhou e deu um sorriso de lado.

-tudo bem, filho, coloque essas calças e pode descer pra sala.

-eu não estou de castigo.

-dessa vez não, filho. Mas se isso acontecer novamente alem de levar uma surra maior que essa, vai ficar de castigo por três meses entendeu.

-sim senhor, prometo que não vou mais brigar na escola.

meu pai me abraçou e deu um beijo em minha testa depois saiu de meu quarto. esfreguei minha bunda para ver se parava de queimar, mas não estava adiantando. desci pra sala e minha mãe estava sentada no sofá lendo uma de suas revistas de arquitetura. Mamãe levantou a cabeça e guardou a revista de lado e bateu a mão no sofá querendo que eu me sentasse, gemi pensando na dor que ia ficar pior, e fui pro sofá, mas antes que eu me sentasse mamãe me puxou pro seu colo, deixando meu traseiro entre suas pernas.

-você esta bem, filho?- mamãe perguntou preocupada.

-sim mãe, meu traseiro ta doendo, mas eu estou bem. - disse e minha mãe me abraçou mais forte.

-me desculpe mãe. - pedi.

-já esta desculpado, filho, mas, por favor, pense antes de brigar ok?-dei um sorriso sem graça concordando com a cabeça.

Papai entrou na sala com um livro medico, e sentou na poltrona, sai do colo de minha mãe que, já pegou sua revista começando a folheá-La novamente.

Minutos depois meus irmãos chegaram, jaspe e Edward começaram a tirar saro de mim, mas só durou ate meu pai ameaça-los. Alice pegou um jogo imobiliário, colocou no tapete da sala, e nos chamando pra jogar.

-pai, mãe, joga com a gente. -Edward pediu, fazendo biquinho de manha.

Meus pais resolveram jogar com a gente, e ficamos jogando por horas.

apesar do meu traseiro dolorido, eu amo minha família. Meus pais e meus irmãos sempre estarão ao meu lado, mesmo que às vezes eu faça travessuras.

"EU AMO MINHA FAMÍLIA" pensei feliz.

FIM.

***Espero que tenham gostado da minha one shot, me digam o que acharam.**

***Devo fazer outras one shot?**


End file.
